Maggie's Adventure at Hogwarts
by Twix
Summary: This is a story that my sister wrote. She's in her first year at Hogwarts and is friends with Harry Potter and Co. Please R/R. No flames, though.
1. The Muggle Family

Chapter 1: The Muggle Family  
  
Once upon a time, there was a muggle-born girl with a very nice sister and a dad and a mom and a big brother. This girls name was Maggie. Her sisters name was Megan. Her moms name was Rose. Her dad's name was Scott. This was Maggie's best day because she was assigned to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. She was kind of scared because a half-giant barged in the house. When he came in, Joe screamed to death. He is my big brother. He almost fainted. He hid behind the couch. I was happy to see this giant. My cat ran upstairs in my room. Then he said that Megan and Maggie were signed up for Hogwarts. Megan was so excited, she was blushing! He took us to Diagon Alley to get our robes and wands. He told us to go to King's Cross, at Platform 9 3/4 and ride Hogwarts Express to school. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express  
When my mom and dad waved good-bye sadly, as we disappeared in the enormous train, we saw four kids eating candy I never saw before. Then one of the kids turned and she waved at us. Then the rest of the kids turned around. We waved back. We knew who the girl was. She was our next door neighbor. She introduced us to the boys. Their names were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. The girl was Hermione Granger. Then they shared their candy with us. The candy was called, "Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans" and "Licorice Wands" and pumpkin pasties. They took out the disgusting beans. The candy was delicious. Then we finally got to school. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat  
When we got out of the train, there was a woman in black robes. She led us in this room with all the magic teachers and in the middle of the room was foot stool with a long hat sitting on it. This woman, Professor McGonagall, read our name off a long piece of paper. I was first on the list. I put it on. It yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Megan was next. The hat said, "GRYFFINDOR" again.   
"Yes!" I said.   
Hermione and Harry and Ron and Neville were in Gryffindor too. We were so happy to be in the same room. The password was "pig snout." It was a funny word to say in school. The lady was in a pink dress. She was fat too. Our room was big and beautiful. 


	4. The Third Class

Chapter 4: Third Class  
It was time for our third class. The class was potions with Professor Snape. It looked like he didn't like me. But he always called on me even if I wasn't raising my hand. Well, I got every question right! When we worked with the potion bottles, I got every spell from the book of magic right. I was so happy after we were done with class. He gave me a sticker that was red and blue and white and green. 


	5. The Fight with Draco

Chapter 5: The Fight with Draco  
When I woke up the next morning, I ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway. He pushed me into the wall. I pushed him back. Then he punched me. I hate him! When I lined up for quidditch, he tripped me down. Then in the hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I tripped him. Then we stopped when Mrs. Norris walked down the hall. He pinched me. Mrs. Norris bit him on the leg. Then she left. Then we started fighting again. Then we went to our classes. After class, he stepped on my foot.  
  
Please R/R. No flames. Thanks for reading! There will be one more chapter 


	6. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 6: The Forbidden Forest  
The next day Filch took Draco and I to Hagrid's hut. The Hargrid took us in the Forbidden Forest. Hargid and I went on one path, while Draco and Fang went on another. On the way we found unicorn blood on the ground. And once we saw some red sparks and we had to go to the rescue! And it always turned out to be Draco's fault. 


	7. Free and Truth

Chapter 7: Free and Truth  
When we got out of the forest I said, "I'm free!" Hagrid laughed. Except Draco, he was white as a ghost.   
"I saw Professor Quirrell drinking the unicorn blood." Draco said.  
I ran into the hospital wing, because Megan was sick and she was in there. I told Megan all about the fight, the Forbidden Forest, and what Draco said about Professor Quirrell and everything.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you all liked it! My sister worked so hard on this. Please R/R. No flames, please. 


End file.
